Reckless
by NewMoonFlicker
Summary: Ed really needs to stay away from sleds...


_Haha, I don't have a clue where this came from - I'm in the middle of writing two different stories and this little snippit came out of nowhere. I guess I'm just missing my sister who dumped me for the weekend, and as my partner in anime-crime I'm impatient for her return! But for now, hope you all enjoy this little, random, amusing conversation._

_**Reckless**_

_By: NewMoonFlicker_

_Anime: Full Metal Alchemist_

_Disclaimer: Edward and Alphonse Elric don't belong to me, though I love them and their story to death!_

_Summary: Ed really needs to stay away from sleds... _

_Warnings: This is purely conversation. From what they say, it should be pretty obvious as to what happened and what they're doing. :D There is_ _NO PAIRING! Just some brotherly banter and fluff._

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

"Do you have to be so reckless?" 

"That wasn't reckless. I missed the cliff didn't I?"

"By going over the river and into the trees, yes."

"Oh please. You make it sound like I should have died or something."

"You SHOULD have died. You nearly landed head first into a boulder! The sled took the damage that should have been done to your face. If I hadn't grabbed your leg in time to get you out of the way I'd be dragging pieces of you back to the villiage instead of your bloody corpse. Though right now I'm not sure which one I prefer..."

"Come on. It's not that bad-"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"... four?"

"It's that bad."

"Al, please, don't start that again. My head's buzzing enough as it is."

"Rightly so. Maybe you'll learn to listen to me next time. Sledding is fine when you stay on the course, not when you decide to go cross country into completely foreign wilderness. Tell me, can you even move that left hand of yours?"

"...Uh..."

"More than your pinky twitching."

"That doesn't count?"

"Great. Just great. The amazing Full Metal Alchemist, dog of the military and hero of the people just managed to bring himself down to two working limbs and half a functioning brain. I hope Colonel Mustang hears about this one."

"Al, don't you _dare_ tell him about this! He'll never let me forget it!"

"Sounds like a promising course of action for me. I think I'll bring Havoc and Breda in on it too."

"I swear, if I weren't trying to stay awake right now-"

"Hush. Save that energy for something more useful. It's almost dark and it looks like rain. If I don't get you inside fast, I will end up taking you back to Central in a box. Tell me, aside from your foot, your elbow, and your head, what else hurts?"

"Thank you so much for keeping every injury fresh in my mind. I think I might've hurt my back in the crash..."

"Does it hurt?"

"A bit..."

"How? Does it ache, or spasm, or is it just sore?"

"All of the above narrows it down pretty well."

"Can you still feel your legs?"

"Yeah, they still move when I tell them to. I think I just slammed a little too hard into that ditch."

"Lovely. I hope you can walk in the morning."

"Of course I will. I just need to sleep a bit."

"Sorry brother, but you're going to need a lot more than just sleep. Just be glad Winry can't see how much you've dinged up your automail. Forget a box, I don't think I'd be able to find anything left of you to take with me."

"What a lucky break for me."

"C'mon brother, why on earth did you have to do this anyway?"

"... It looked like fun?"

"Ed..."

"No, don't start that voice with me! You know I hate that!"

"But you know I hate it when you do something stupid!"

"It wasn't stupid!"

"Right. It was completely idiotic."

"Al!"

"You've got to knock it off! It's bad enough when we get thrown into something dangerous when we can't avoid it, but I'm sick of you doing this on purpose."

"Hmph."

"Please brother, just be more careful? I hate seeing you get hurt. If I hadn't been there with you what would you have done?"

"Probably dragged myself back and died along the way."

"So you admit it was stupid."

"I guess... it was a little stupid."

"How stupid?"

"All right, all right, it was really stupid."

"Look at that, my big brother is growing up."

"Shut it... Al?"

"What?"

"Thanks... you know, for saving my hide again. Don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you as my conscious. I'll try to be more careful."

"... I'm sorry too. I know I sounded like a nag. I'm just tired of worrying and carrying your dead weight around. I think every doctor this side of Amestris knows you by now."

"Great."

"... You're welcome."

"Hey, Al?"

"Yes?"

"Can you loosen up your left hand? Agh, fingers digging into my ribs!"

"Oh! Sorry. How's that?"

"Better. Thanks."

"No problem."

"You know, I could probably walk on my own..."

"Have you even looked at your foot? It's swollen about three times its size and it's almost black."

"All right, I yield! I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't tell me you're actually starting to trust me with your wellbeing."

"You should feel lucky. You're about the only person I'd trust with my wellbeing."

"Really? How come?"

"I don't know... you just are. Ow! Rotten leg, it's bitting enough to kill."

"It hurts just to look at it."

"Yeah... sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I don't really mind carrying you back."

"Aww, thanks. Whoa, that gash on my knee is going to turn into one awesome scar! Just don't let anyone but the doctor see us, all right?..."

"Ha ha. Fat chance with that one. It's the first night of the winter festival. Everyone is going to be in the streets by now. Two hundred people saw us zoom right out of the race and into the woods. Don't you remember the screaming?"

"Oh, right. Man, I forgot all about that."

"Yeah, the lump on your head would do that much. I swear, you're never driving a sled again."

"Hey, with a little practice I could do better!"

"Heck no, buddy. You'll be one lucky brother if I let you get on another one for the next few years."

"You're still mad, aren't you?"

"No. Just annoyed."

"Look, I am sorry! Just be glad I'm the only one that's hurt and not the both of us, or we really would be screwed!"

"... I know. Just promise me something."

"What?!"

"When you make me human again... we'll come back here to go sledding?"

"... Huh?..."

"...I guess I'm more annoyed because you had all the real fun. That ride should have been terrifying, but it really wasn't, not for me. I remember the rides we used to go on when we were younger, when I could feel the wind and you steering over every bump and curve in the path, screaming the whole time..."

"Oh, you just had to bring up those little misadventures..."

"So just promise me, when we're both whole again, that you'll scare the living crap out of me on one of those rides?"

"... Wait a second. You want me to scare you?"

"Oh yeah. I want to remember what it's like to feel my gut clench, my heart pound, listen to you complain about going deaf from my screaming and have all the wind knocked out of me when you end up steering into some snow drift."

"I'm trying to figure out if you're serious or if you're just poking fun at my sledding skills."

"Brother, to be completely honest, you're a horrible driver."

"Oh thank you so much, little brother."

"But I really don't care. I just want to feel normal again, to feel alive. When you hit that rut and we ended up flying about 15 feet, I heard you panic but it took me a second to figure out why. When you crashed, I landed right on my side. Were I really human, with a human body, I probably would have broken a shoulder on that fall but I'm hardly damaged. I'd rather be in a hospital bed next to you instead of sitting in a chair waiting for you to heal, shaking my head at how stupid we both are for doing what we did, but glad that we had fun doing it together."

"Ha ha ha! Sure thing Al. I'll take you on a completely suicidal ride that'll leave you with nightmares... if we survive. Ow, _-ly gr- da-_ hand!"

"Funny, brother. Real funny."

"Aiech... Just remember you asked for it."

"I'll try really hard to not regret it. Giving you this kind of knowledge is usually dangerous."

"You'll thank me for it later. Hey look! When I grip my wrist like this, I can wiggle my thumb!"

"Poor mom, please forgive your sons their wild nature..."

"Wow, and coming back isn't even my idea. I guess I'm not the one who may send us to an early grave... what a weird feeling..."

"I swear, I'll drop you."

"No you won't. You love me too much."

"You'd better pray for mercy the day you're better. I will get you for that."

"Hey, hey... if it will make you happy, if it will help you to feel as alive as you are, you should know I'd do anything for you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"... Thank you."

"So are you going to give your big brother a little mercy and not cart him through the middle of town square as punishment?"

"And it sounded like fun too... Nah, I'll save your pride a little gut. We'll take the side roads in. They should be deserted."

"Much appreciated."

"You owe me."

"Love you too."

_**End**_

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
